


Krātiņš bez izejas

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Apzinoties savas nāves stundas neizbēgamo tuvošanos, Baltuss Dumidors apciemo Lūciju Malfoju Azkabanā. Vai, viņiem vēl pēdējo reizi tiekoties aci pret aci, Lūcijs sapratīs, ko īsti Baltuss viņam piedāvā?





	Krātiņš bez izejas

**Author's Note:**

> Tulkojums. Oriģināla "The Unescapable cell" autors Chthonia  
> Darbs atradās http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/chthonia/TIC01.html  
> Translation. Author of original Chthonia

_"Nabaga Lūcijs," es tonakt sacīju Harijam, tonakt, kad Horācija ilgi apslēptās atmiņas beidzot apstiprināja manas aizdomas par Toma dienasgrāmatas patieso būtību. Zēns droši vien nodomāja, ka tas ir domāts tīri retoriski – par spīti savai spējai tik kvēli mīlēt, Harijs vēl nav iemācījies pakāpties sāņus no naida liesmām. Taču es patiesi domāju tieši to, ko pateicu..._

_Ļaudis mēdz piemirst, ka es redzēju Lūciju Malfoju izaugam, ka esmu vērojis viņa cīņu ar paša lepnumu kopš tā mirkļa, kad viņš pirmo reizi ienāca Cūkkārpas Lielajā zālē. Es vēroju, kā viņš iemācījās sadzīvot ar dzimtas vēstures un vecāku prasību smago nastu, tieši tāpat kā vēroju, kā viņš šo nastu nodeva tālāk Drako. Es biju šeit, kad viņš plašiem soļiem devās prom no Cūkkārpas, gatavs izcirst pats savu ceļu dzīvē, bez mazākajām šaubu ēnām. Kuru gan neaizkustinātu fakts, ka tik lieliskās nākotnes izredzes un gaišās cerības tagad ir ieslodzītas šaurā cietuma kamerā?_

_Tikai, Lūcijs nekad man nepateiksies par šo žēlumu. Es arī neceru to no viņa kādreiz sagaidīt._

* * *

"Atnāci patīksmināties, vecais?"

Kameras durvīm ar čīkstoņu aizveroties aiz manas muguras, viņš joprojām paliek sēžam uz grīdas. Cietuma apģērbs nokarājas no Lūcija pleciem, liekot viņam izskatīties vecākam par tiem nieka četrdesmit diviem gadiem. Taču tas smīns sejā gan ir perfekts.

"Nebūt ar ne, Lūcij," es atbildu. "Pat ja man piemistu tādas tieksmes, šobrīd mani nodarbina daudz svarīgākas lietas."

Tikai uz mirkli smīns savelkas drūmā skatienā, bet tad Lūcijs aizgriež galvu sāņus. Ak vai… varbūt ka man nevajadzēja tā atgādināt par viņa piespiedu bezdarbību. Cik gan viegli aizmirst par tādām lietām, kad tik daudz kas cits nodarbina tavu prātu…

"Ceru, ka tev nebūs iebildumu, ja es apsēdīšos? Ja šiem vecajiem kauliem nākas ilgi stāvēt, pēc tam mani pārņem neaprakstāms nogurums."

Lūcija lūpas savelkas bezprieka smaidā. "Laipni lūdzu," viņš pamāj ar roku uz akmens sienā izcirsto solu.

Es lēnām noslīgstu uz soliņa un tūlīt pat saprotu, kāpēc Lūcijs izvēlējies sēdēt uz grīdas. Taču, pat ja tas nebūtu augstākajā mērā netaktiski, es tomēr nespēju uzburt sev ērtāku krēslu: man nācās savu zizli atstāt pie drošības vārtiem. Zināmā mērā tas ir pat labāk – es nevēlos riskēt ar to, ka Lūcijs ieraudzītu manu sakropļoto roku. Viņam, visticamākais, nebūtu ne mazākās nojautas par to, ko tas nozīmē, taču Voldemortam gan.

Tomēr man ir līdzi kas cits... tikai kur gan tas palika? Man likās, es to ieliku kabatā, bet... Tepat jau ir!

"Šokolādi?" Es izvelku Medusdūru Medussaldā Pārsteiguma tāfelīti.

"Paldies, Baltus, es nevēlos _šokolādi_."

Es paraustu plecus un nolaužu gabaliņu sev. Pat bez Atprātotāju klātbūtnes Azkabana spēj sastindzināt dvēseli ledū.

"Tātad, ar ko es esmu izpelnījies šo nelūgto godu?" Lūcijs vaicā.

"Nav nepieciešamības būt tik neiecietīgam, kad kāds izrāda patiesu interesi par tavu labklājību."

"Un kopš kura laika tev vispār ir bijusi jebkāda interese par manu labklājību? Tu ienīsti mani – tāpat kā vienmēr esi ienīdis mūs Slīdeņus."

"Gluži pretēji. Es vienmēr esmu uzskatījis ka ienaids ir gluži velta un nelietderīga laika un enerģijas tērēšana."

"Nu kā gan citādi. Es tā pieņemu, ka tu ieradies te sludināt mieru un saticību," Lūcijs nicīgi pasmīn.

"Nē. Es atnācu parunāt par Drako."

To viņš nav gaidījis. Lūcijs pat pagriež galvu pret mani.

"Tev nav nekā, ko tu varētu pateikt man par manu dēlu."

"Runājot kā skolas direktors ar skolēna vecākiem, es no sirds ceru, ka mūsu politiskās nesaskaņas tomēr pilnībā neaizēnos mūsu kopīgās rūpes par tava zēna nākotni," es nopūšos. "Es tikai vēlētos atgādināt, ka vienmēr esmu rīkojies un rīkošos Drako labākajās interesēs."

Lūcijs atgāž galvu un izgrūž to trako smiekliņu, kas piemīt ikvienam Azkabanā pabijušam. Tā sastindzina mani tikpat smagi, kā tad, kad es to dzirdēju pirmo reizi, pirms daudziem gadiem, no Morfina Stīgra mutes.

"Ko tev patiesībā vajag, Baltus?" viņa vārdi lido uz manu pusi kā akmeņi. Šobrīd Lūcijs atkal ir tik nopietns, cik vien nopietns Malfojs spēj būt. "Tu tiešām domāji, ka spēsi mani iespaidot ar to idiotisko un pliko grifidora pārliecību?"

"Kas liek tev domāt, ka es vēlos tevi iespaidot?"

Lūcija zods izslejas. "Tu esi šeit."

"Es jau pateicu, kāpēc es esmu šeit."

Mēs vai veselu minūti klusējot vērojam viens otru. Lūcijs ierunājas pirmais.

"Tu taču zini, ka nevari uzvarēt."

Es skumjās pašūpoju galvu. Cik tas tomēr ir slīdeniski – jebkurā situācijā domāt tikai pat _uzvarēšanu_?

"Nē," es atbildu. "Ne pats par sevi. Bet man liekas, ka mums abiem tas piemīt."

Lūcijs nolaiž skatienu uz klēpī saliktajām rokām, kuru pirksti kā paši par sevi savijas un atšķetinās. Interesanti, es nodomāju, cik daudz Lūcijs zina par Drako uzdoto uzdevumu? Nedomāju, ka Voldemorts palaistu garām tādu izdevību lieki paspīdzināt savu upuri. Bet par to, vai viņš nojauš, cik daudz es par to zinu… Man liekas to es nekad neuzzināšu.

Lūcija nagi ir gari un nelīdzeni, izņemot divus, kas ir apgrauzti nedaudz taisnāk, kā senākā manikīra piedauzīga palieka.

"Drako tevis trūkst," es saku.

"Tas nav svarīgi," Lūcijs atbild. "Tu nekad nevarēsi pārmest, ka viņš nebija spējis rīkoties, neatkarīgi no tā, vai puikam manis trūkst vai nē."

"Vari taču neizlikties, ka tev ir vienalga," es klusi iebilstu. "Ne jau nu manā priekšā."

"Tu lieki tērē savu dārgo laiku, Baltus, " viņš pasmīkņā. "Tev netikt man klāt izmantojot Drako – un Drako klāt, izmantojot mani, tu arī netiksi."

"Vai tiešām tu novēli zēnam izdarīt to pašu izvēli, kuru izdarīji pats? Droši vien tas nav viegli, nespēt palīdzēt un atbalstīt savu dēlu tik trakos laikos kā mūsējie."

"Aiztaupi man savu žēlumu!"

"Nē," es lēni iebilstu, "Tev ir vajadzīga pašam sava. Tā nav vājuma izpausme – atzīt, ka esi kļūdījies."

"Patiesi nav," viņš atbild. "Vienīgā vājuma izpausme ir tādas kļūdas pieļaut."

Es izturu viņa skatienu. Lūcija acis pēkšņi satumst, bet vaigos iekvēlojas sārtums. Malfojs atgrūžas ar rokām, pieslienas stāvus, un sāk slāt manā virzienā.

“Vācies prom!”

Es nekustos. Lūcijs Malfojs man nekad nav bijis nopietns apdraudējums.

Viņa skatiens liekas ir gatavs mani caururbt. “Lai ko tu neiesāktu,” katrs vārds no Lūcija mutes nāk kā labi tēmēts lāsts, “Tev nekad neizdosies atšķirt Drako no manis!”

“Lieliski,” es atbildu. “Tāda uzticība galu galā būs tā, kas viņu izglābs.”

“Aiztaupi man savas mistiskās banalitātes,” Lūcijs iešņācas. “Vācies vienreiz!”

Es pasmaidu. Es zinu, tas vēl vairāk viņu satracinās, bet nespēju atturēties. Lūcijs vienmēr mēģināja slēpt savu paškontroles iztrūkumu, mēģinot kontrolēt visu un visus, kas bija viņam apkārt.

“Var pienākt laiks, kad tu vēl pateiksies, ka ir tādas ‘banalitātes’, uz ko var paļauties,” es atbildu.

Es pieceļos kājās. Lūcija bezspēcība jau tāpat ir skaidra mums abiem. Maz jēgas to vēl stiprāk ierīvēt viņam degunā.

Tomēr, sasniedzis durvis, es atskatos. Visticamākais, vairāk es Lūciju Malfoju vairs neredzēšu. Vismaz ne šaipus Aizsega.

“Man ļoti žēl,” es saku.

Durvīm aiz manis aizveroties, es redzu, ka viņš mani vēro. Taču sejas izteiksmi es vairs nespēju saskatīt.

* * *

_Kāpēc gan es todien aizgāju pie Lūcija?_

_Protams, ka man ir iemesls, kā es mēģinu pats sev iegalvot. Es aizgāju iesēt sēklu. Nav nekāda diža uzvara ļaut vīram aizmest prom savu dvēseli, un Lūcijs nav Toms, varbūt viņš ir plosījis savējo gabalos, atkal, atkal un atkal, bet atrāvis to nost no sevis viņš tomēr nav. Un, par spīti visam, viņš nav uzgriezis muguru savai mīlestībai. Tā varbūt ir lepnuma un iecirtības, naida un baiļu savērpta greizā grīstē, bet tā ir – un kamēr vien pastāv mīlestība, pastāv arī cerība._

_Viņam to būtu vajadzējis saprast jau sen, pirms daudziem gadiem._

_Vai bija kaut kas, ko es būtu varējis izdarīt savādāk, kaut kas, kas būtu apturējis Lūciju, Severusu, Bellatrisi, Ivanu un vēl daudzus daudzus pārējos krišanai par upuri tam briesmonim, kas jau bija aprijis Tomu? Ja te bija, tad es… Bet, nē, es neredzu citu iespēju. Viņiem vajadzēja viņu naidu. Tas bija viņu dzīves balsts, pamats, uz kā viņi katrs apvija savus dzīves līkločus._

_Elgai Elšpūtei nebija taisnība – attiekties pret visiem vienādi nekad nenostrādās. Un kā gan tas varētu nostrādāt, ja katrs audzēknis ir savādāks, ar savādākām prasībām un spējām?_

_Tikai pārāk bieži es neesmu spējis pareizi šīs prasības novērtēt._

_Savam attaisnojumam, es vienmēr esmu darījis tikai to, ko zināju esam pareizi. Ko gan vēl vairāk kāds spēj darīt?_

_Pietiks. Ir laiks sēt, un ir laiks novākt ražu.Un mans laiks ir teju jau iztecējis. Vairāk es Lūciju Malfoju neredzēšu._

_Ak, Lūcij… Vai es lūdzu piedošanu, ka neizglābu tevi un Drako, vai arī ka mēģināju glābt Jūs abus?_


End file.
